witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yennefer
|colordeojos = Violeta |colordecabello = Negro |profesion = Consejera Hechicera |afiliaciones = Hermandad de los Hechiceros Logia de Hechiceras |habilidades = Magia |padres = Madre de nombre desconocido Padre de nombre desconocido |parejas = Geralt de Rivia (amante y amor de su vida) Istredd (ex amante) Crach an Craite (ex amante) |hijos = Ciri (hija adoptiva) |voz = Denise Gough (TW3) |actor = Anya Chalotra (The Witcher) Grażyna Wolszczak (The Hexer) |ApareceEn = Libros: El último deseo La espada del destino La sangre de los elfos Tiempo de odio Bautismo de fuego La torre de la golondrina La dama del lago Estación de tormentas Juegos: The Witcher (Mencionada) The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (Mencionada, Flashbacks) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Blood and Wine (Depende) Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales (Mencionada) }} Yennefer, nacida en la fiesta de Belleteyn de 1173, fue una hechicera que vivió en Vengerberg, la capital de Aedirn. Era el verdadero amor de Geralt de Rivia y una figura materna para Ciri, a quien veía como una hija hasta el punto en que hizo todo lo posible para rescatar a la niña y evitar que sufriera daños. Solía ser consejera del rey Demavend III de Aedirn y era amiga de Triss Merigold. Era la miembro más joven del Consejo Supremo de Hechiceros dentro de la Hermandad de los Hechiceros. Tras la desintegración de este, la nueva Logia de Hechiceras intentó reclutarla pero no lo lograron, ya que la Logia quería usar a Ciri en sus planes. Biografía Nacida en 1173, Yennefer tuvo una infancia difícil, habiendo nacido jorobada. Su padre la detestó inmediatamente debido a esta deformidad y culpó a la madre de Yennefer por ello, alegando que fue su culpa, ya que tenía sangre de hechiceros y sangre élfica, sin mencionar que había tenido un aborto antes, lo que causó la deformidad. Inicialmente, su madre intentó protegerla, creyendo que fue por voluntad de los dioses, pero su padre golpeaba a Yennefer hasta que un día las dejó a ambas por otra persona. Después de esto, su madre, molesta porque su esposo se había ido, también comenzó a golpear a su propia hija. Como la mayoría de hechiceras, Yennefer era estéril. Vanamente y en secreto buscaba el modo de restaurar su fertilidad. Volcó su amor e instinto maternal en Ciri - la niña destinada a Geralt por la Ley de la Sorpresa - enseñándole magia durante su estadía en el Templo de Melitele en Ellander, bajo la atenta mirada de Nenneke. Durante la Batalla del Monte de Sodden fue cegada por Fringilla Vigo, una hechicera nilfgaardiana. Aunque su vista fue restaurada mediante la magia, aún sentía las cicatrices emocionales. Descripción La dama de Vengerberg era famosa por su belleza, a pesar de que durante los sucesos de La torre de la golondrina tenía 94 años. Se sabe que en realidad su belleza era fruto de una serie de encantamientos; de hecho Geralt se dio cuenta de que antes era jorobada. Aunque tenía más de 90 años, para un ojo mortal aparentaba unos 25. Era una de las hechiceras más hermosas o al menos quien la conoció lo afirma. Yennefer era de estatura baja y constitución delgada pero tenía más fuerza de lo que parece, pues podía empuñar un arma fácilmente. Su cabello era rizado y de color negro azabache, cayendo en una cascada de rizos sobre los hombros bien formados; olía como una fragancia de lila y grosellas. Su rostro era muy pálido, de forma triangular, y mostraba una barbilla ligeramente pequeña. Sus ojos eran fríos y brillaban con un notable violeta de una mirada penetrante; su ira ardía como fuego lívido. Esos mismos ojos también ocultaban sabiduría e imperiosidad. La nariz de Yennefer era un poco demasiado larga, su boca pálida, sus labios eran delgados y ligeramente curvados, suaves y dulces, aunque con una sonrisa orgullosa. En su cuello largo y delgado, colgaba una caléndula negra con una estrella hecha de obsidiana que brillaba con una multitud de pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella. Yennefer tenía los pómulos pronunciados, las pestañas largas y las manos menudas. Incluso en zapatos de tacón alto, no era muy alta; era hermosa pero amenazante. Tenía la cintura muy delgada y esbelta, y piernas delgadas. La piel de Yennefer era tan delicada como la de una chica de dieciséis años. Sus pechos eran redondeados y firmes, aunque no muy grandes, para tenían el tamaño perfecto. Siempre vestía de blanco y negro, generalmente pantalones, aunque no negaba el vestirse de manera más arreglada alguna que otra vez. Su voz era resonante y ligeramente burlona. Su forma femenina en general era la de una muchacha de veinte años, y se movía con una gracia natural, no forzada. Yennefer era mestiza (tenía una cuarta parte de sangre de elfo en su caso, por parte de su madre). Su aspecto atractivo era producto de la magia y había sido adquirido durante su formación, al igual que la mayoría de hechiceras.El último deseo The Witcher Si bien Yennefer nunca aparece en el juego, ni se la menciona directamente, los desarrolladores del juego sí incluyeron numerosas referencias a ella: *En la posada en las afueras de Wyzima, Geralt puede hablar con un bardo que le cuenta sobre Jaskier y sobre las baladas del Lobo Blanco de Jaskier. Le cuenta sobre la historia de cómo "Geralt se casó con una hechicera y viven en algún lugar de las islas felices". *Al comienzo del Capítulo III, Triss le dice a Geralt que "la última vez que ella se sintió así, (Geralt) y una hechicera estaban jugando con un genio". *En el Capítulo IV, el posadero de la posada de Aguas Turbias le puede contar a Geralt una historia sobre Ciri. Cerca del final, dice que la hechicera que el brujo amaba trató de revivirlo, pero murió en el proceso. *Si Geralt le da a Triss un anillo de rubí, ella dice "¿Entonces me amas y la has olvidado?", refiriéndose a Yennefer. *Si Geralt eligió a Triss como la cuidadora de Alvin en el Capítulo III, y si responde al rey Foltest cuando este le pregunta sobre su relación con Triss, la actualización de la misión Identidad dice, entre otras cosas: "Mi amnesia me impide recordar mis relaciones en el pasado, pero tengo la impresión de que una vez amé a una hechicera, profundamente...". The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings thumb|250px Yennefer aparece en varios flashbacks en The Witcher 2. En el Prólogo, en el campamento militar de Foltest, Geralt se encuentra con Kennet y Desbrut de los Sableros de Crinfrid. Estos mencionan su último encuentro durante la búsqueda del dragón dorado, y Kennet dice que si bien todos se habían "puesto un poco irritados", eso ya es parte del pasado y que Boholt (su líder) solo bromeaba cuando decía que quería violar a la hechicera. Si Geralt pregunta por la violación, estos le cuentan la historia, diciendo que lo ataron a él y a la hechicera y fueron tras el dragón, sin embargo, Geralt y la hechicera lograron liberarse. Cuando Geralt pregunta quién era la hechicera, Kennet dice que tenía el pelo negro y Desbrut la llama "Connifer o algo así". Al final del juego, Letho revela que Yennefer está viva pero tiene amnesia al igual que Geralt y se encuentra en algún lugar de Nilfgaard. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt En el tercer juego, Yennefer es uno de los personajes principales. Su primera aparición es en la cinemática de introducción, en la que escapa de una batalla entre las fuerzas nilfgaardianas y del norte. Habiendo recuperado la mayor parte de su memoria, ha aceptado servir a los intereses del emperador Emhyr en la búsqueda de Ciri. Yennefer hizo que le entregaran una nota a Geralt indicando que necesitaba encontrarse con él con urgencia. Yennefer les había dado un lugar para encontrarse con ella, sin embargo, el pueblo había sido destruido, lo que la obligó a huir hacia Huerto Blanco, donde Geralt y Vesemir perdieron su rastro. Sin que los brujos lo supieran, Yennefer había ido a Wyzima; sin embargo, debido a que le habían pedido información al comandante de la guarnición nilfgaardiana cercana sobre su ubicación, el capitán informó a Yennefer de esto. Sabiendo que el brujo sería Geralt, Yennefer viajó a su encuentro inmediatamente antes de llevarlo a Wyzima para tener una audiencia con el emperador Emhyr var Emreis. En el camino son emboscados por la cacería salvaje, que mata a su escolta nilfgaardiana, así que Yennefer destruye el puente para evitar que los Jinetes Rojos los persigan. Al final resultó que Yennefer había sido informada por el emperador de que Ciri había regresado a este mundo y que la cacería salvaje la estaba persiguiendo. Después de la audiencia con el emperador, Yennefer le explicó a Geralt que había estado usando todo tipo de hechizos y rituales para tratar de rastrear a Ciri, solo para alertar a la cacería de sus esfuerzos. Por lo tanto, decidió confiar en métodos más convencionales recurriendo al mejor rastreador que conoce. Ella acordó junto con Geralt buscar a Ciri. Decidió que Geralt buscaría en Velen y Novigrado mientras ella investigaría en Skellige. Tiempo después, Geralt se reunió con Yennefer en Skellige durante el funeral del rey Bran Tuirseach, donde le explicó que sospechaba que Ciri estaba detrás de un cataclismo en el extremo oriental de Ard Skellig, pero Myszowor, otro de los tutores de Ciri, se negó a permitirle acceder al sitio, hasta que habló con Crach an Craite. Luego, Yennefer y Geralt asistieron a un banquete en Kaer Trolde, donde robaron la Máscara de Uroboros, que poseía la capacidad de ver los eventos pasados. Al llegar al área devastada, fueron confrontados por Myszowor, quien les advirtió que solo podía usarse una vez y que usarla traería un cataclismo sobre Skellige. Mientras Geralt discutía con Myszowor, Yennefer se adentró en el área devastada y activó la máscara, lo que provocó una tormenta. Geralt corrió hacia Yennefer y, usando el poder de la máscara, encontraron un lugar en el área donde el mago elfo había desintegrado a un miembro de la cacería salvaje, tras lo cual había abierto un portal y huyó con Ciri. Myszowor llegó poco después, y los dos le contaron lo que habían descubierto. Myszowor les reveló que la cacería salvaje había aparecido recientemente en Hindarsfjall, por lo que Geralt y Yennefer fueron a investigar. Al llegar a Hindarsfjall fueron a la aldea de Lofoten, donde las mujeres realizaban un ritual. Yennefer y Geralt las interrumpieron y preguntaron sobre la cacería salvaje y Ciri. Les dijeron que Ciri había estado en la aldea y que la habían visto con un hombre al que llamaban Menguado. Los dos estaban en los establos justo antes de que llegara la cacería y atacara la aldea, matando a muchos de sus habitantes. Cuando se les preguntó acerca de Menguado, las mujeres dijeron que fue al jardín sagrado cerca de la aldea para derrotar a Morkvarg, algún tiempo después del incidente, por lo que Yennefer y Geralt fueron a buscarlo. En el jardín encontraron un cadáver, y Yennefer decidió usar la nigromancia para que hablara. El verdadero nombre del hombre era Skjall. Por lo que contó el cadáver, se enteraron de que Ciri se fue con el mago elfo en un bote mientras los perseguía la cacería salvaje. Más tarde, una extraña criatura llegó a la misma playa. Después de escuchar toda la historia, Yennefer obligó al cuerpo a volver a su forma muerta. El uso de la nigromancia por parte de Yennefer drenó todo el poder mágico del jardín sagrado, que los aldeanos de Lofoten no tomaron a la ligera, y culparon a la hechicera y a Geralt por no respetar sus costumbres y creencias. Aún así, a Yennefer no le importaban mucho las opiniones de los aldeanos, y ella y Geralt ignoraron sus afirmaciones. Después de abandonar el jardín, Yennefer le pidió a Geralt que se reuniera con ella en Larvik, otra aldea en Hindarsfjall, para ayudarla con un asunto. Geralt se encontró con Yennefer en la posada del pueblo, donde le contó que quería domar a un djinn que pertenecía a un mago que hundió su barco cerca del puerto de Larvik. Buscaron los restos en la bahía, hasta que Geralt encontró un gran cráter en el fondo del mar, y la mitad de un sello dentro de él. Regresó junto a Yennefer y concluyeron que el mago le pidió al djinn que lo teletransportara a algún lugar, lo que provocó que una parte de la superficie del mar también se teletransportara. Yennefer usó la parte del sello para abrir un portal cerca de la otra mitad. Al pasar por el portal, los dos se encontraron en la cima de una montaña, con los restos cerca. En este punto, Yennefer le confesó a Geralt que necesitaba un djinn para eliminar el último deseo de Geralt, que era unir a los dos para siempre, para que pudiera ver si realmente se amaban o si estaban juntos debido al vínculo mágico. El jugador puede decidir cómo se sentiría Geralt al respecto. Al atravesar los restos, encontraron la otra mitad. Yennefer conectó las piezas, invocando al djinn. Después de combatir contra aquel ser, lograron "domesticarlo", y Yennefer ordenó al djinn que eliminara la magia entre ella y Geralt. Después de esto decidieron sentarse en el borde de la nave, y Yennefer le confesó a Geralt que todavía sentía algo por él. En este punto, el jugador puede decidir si Geralt también mantiene sus sentimientos por Yennefer o si ya no está enamorado de ella (esta elección no afecta tanto a la jugabilidad, pero es crucial para el final en sí y para el destino de Geralt). Después de sentarse un rato en el borde de la nave, Yennefer abrió un portal hacia su habitación en la posada de Kaer Trolde y regresaron allí. Sabían que la extraña criatura llamada Uma (también conocido como "el hombre más feo del mundo") era de alguna manera importante para encontrar a Ciri, y asumieron que quizá era un humano, pero bajo una maldición. Yennefer decidió ir a Wyzima para informar al emperador, mientras que Geralt fue a buscar a Uma. Luego se encontrarían en Kaer Morhen y decidirían qué hacer con el ser maldito. Mientras Geralt se dirigía a Kaer Morhen junto a Uma, fue interceptado por soldados nilfgaardianos y llevado a Wyzima para informar al propio Emhyr. Yennefer también estaba allí, y los dos le explicaron al emperador lo que habían descubierto y cuáles eran sus planes. Después, Yennefer se teletransportó a Kaer Morhen, mientras que Geralt fue allí en su caballo con Uma. A su llegada, la hechicera empezó a dar ordenes a todos los que estaban alrededor, ordenándole a Eskel que recogiera líquido cefalorraquídeo de un colihendido y que Lambert imbuyera la filacteria con el poder del Círculo de los Elementos. Posteriormente, intentó ponerse en contacto con Ida Emean a través de su megascopio, pero alguna interferencia hizo que explotaran los tres cristales del aparato. Cuando llega Geralt, ella le pide que busque la fuente de la interferencia, que resultan ser bombas de dimerita creadas por Lambert, que Yennefer sospechaba que había plantado a propósito. Para deshacer la maldición, Yennefer revela que tiene la intención de poner a Uma a través de la primera mitad de la Prueba de las Hierbas y luego usar un tratamiento mágico prolongado para reconstruir su cuerpo original pieza por pieza. Usando la filacteria que Ciri había reparado, lograron contener la maldición. Se revela que Uma era Avallac'h transformado, el sabio élfico que ayudó a Ciri, quien reveló dónde estaba escondida. Yennefer finalmente se reunió con Ciri después de tantos años, pero aquella feliz reunión duró muy poco, ya que la cacería salvaje descendió sobre Kaer Morhen. Yennefer participó en la batalla colocando una barrera mágica para obligar a los navegantes de la cacería a abrir portales fuera de la fortaleza. Después de la batalla, Yennefer decidió que tenían que reunir a la Logia de Hechiceras y logró llegar a un acuerdo con Emhyr, con la promesa de amnistía y asilo para la Logia si ayudaban a derrotar a la cacería. Ella y Triss viajaron a Novigrado para buscar a Margarita Laux-Antille y Philippa Eilhart. Tras liberar a ambas hechiceras, el grupo navegó hacia Skellige para encontrar la Piedra Solar, liberar a Fringilla Vigo de manos de los nilfgaardianos y declarar la guerra a la cacería salvaje. Una vez finalizados los preparativos viajaron a la isla de Undvik, donde los esperaba Emhyr var Emreis con la flota nilfgaardiana. Una vez allí, Ciri y Avallac'h usaron la Piedra Solar para convocar al Naglfar, mientras que las hechiceras extendieron un escudo mágico sobre la isla para evitar que la cacería escape. Eredin y sus soldados llegaron pronto en su barco fantasma a la bahía. El choque con los Jinetes Rojos se convirtió rápidamente en una batalla general, a la que también se unieron ciertos isleños. Finalmente, el Rey de la Cacería Salvaje es asesinado por Geralt, pero el brujo es rodeado por los sabuesos de la cacería. Yennefer lo salva de la muerte. Después de teletransportarse a la costa de la isla, la hechicera se da cuenta de que Avallac'h y Ciri abrieron la Puertas de los Mundos en Tor Gvalch'ca, lo que podía conducir a una segunda Conjunción. Yennefer y Geralt eventualmente alcanzan las paredes de la torre, pero el acceso a Ciri está bloqueado por un escudo mágico. Yennefer hace una brecha con sus últimas fuerzas, a través de la cual Geralt puede llegar al otro lado. thumb|350px Después del final de la historia y según las decisiones que se han tomado a lo largo del juego, Yennefer puede establecerse con Geralt en algún lugar alejado del mundo, donde podrán llevar una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Entrada del diario :Hacía unos buenos veinte años que el brujo conocía a la hechicera de cabellos negros como ala de cuervo. Su amistad y los sentimientos entre ambos habían nacido de una aventura en común en la que se había visto implicado un djinn que concedió un deseo a Geralt, deseo que entrelazó sus destinos indisolublemente. No obstante, desde entonces su relación había sido bastante tormentosa, rica en altibajos, crisis y rupturas. El amor de Geralt y Yennefer es la prueba irrefutable de la afirmación de que los contrarios se atraen. :Unos cuantos años atrás, tras la separación llena de aventuras para ambos, Geralt y Yennefer habían reanudado su relación. Su momento de reposo se vio interrumpido por la cacería salvaje, que se llevó cautiva a Yennefer. El brujo partió de inmediato a salvarla, pero perdió la memoria al hacerlo. Cuando la recobró finalmente, reemprendió en el acto la misión de encontrar a su amada hechicera. :Después de dos años, el reencuentro de Geralt con Yennefer fue bastante distinto de lo que este había imaginado. No solo la hechicera estaba sana y salva, sino que además se había procurado la ayuda de un aliado inesperado y poderoso: el Imperio Nilfgaardiano. :Si el jugador hace el romance de Yennefer en Skellige ::Un aire cargado de hostilidad reprimida reinó durante el tiempo que Geralt pasó con Yennefer en Skellige. Más de una vez la hechicera expresó su descontento con aspereza y no ahorró comentarios incisivos, como durante los mejores años de su relación. Al final, no obstante, la paciencia del brujo se vio recompensada y su expedición para recuperar la máscara de Uróboros volvió a unir a los antiguos amantes. La brecha que se había abierto entre ellos durante su separación parecía ahora mucho más estrecha. :Para conseguir la información que necesitaban, Yennefer no dudó en recurrir a la nigromancia y destruyó el jardín de la diosa Freya en el proceso. Si la orgullosa hechicera se sintió algo culpable de lo que hizo, no dio muestras de ello, como era habitual. :Si Geralt ayuda a Yennefer en El último deseo ::La idea de perseguir a otro djinn juntos no entusiasmó a Geralt en un principio, pero Yennefer tenía una razón muy válida para querer eso. Si conseguían que el djinn revirtiera el deseo que la ataba al brujo, al fin podría saber si lo que sentían era amor de verdad o mera magia. :Si Geralt le dice a Yennefer que la ama en El último deseo ::El djinn le concedió a Yennefer su deseo y cortó el hilo del destino que la unía a Geralt. Por suerte, su amor continuó... sin necesidad de ayudas sobrenaturales. :Aunque el difícil carácter de la hechicera le había hecho la vida imposible a todo el mundo en Kaer Morhen, al final fue su terca determinación la que consiguió acabar con el encantamiento de Uma y la maldición de Avallac'h. :Yennefer siempre había tenido claro que ciertos fines justificaban medios que, de lo contrario, serían desagradables. Cuando estuvo claro que para rescatar a Ciri se precisaría la ayuda de Philippa Eilhart y de las demás hechiceras de la vilipendiada Logia, dejó de lado sus rencores y convenció a Emhyr de que las amnistiara. :Si el jugador hace los romances de Yennefer y Triss ::No se tenía que ser especialmente hábil en el conocimiento de la naturaleza humana para adivinar que jugar con los sentimientos de Yennefer conllevaría represalias. Igualmente, hasta Geralt se tendría que haber dado cuenta que intentar jugar a dos bandas con Triss y ella acabaría mal para él. Teniendo en cuenta el temperamento explosivo de la hechicera de cabello de ala de cuervo, el castigo humillante que recibió fue inusualmente indulgente. Misiones asociadas *Kaer Morhen *Lila y grosellas *El incidente de Huerto Blanco *Una audiencia con el emperador *La conexión nilfgaardiana *Las piras de Novigrado *Cebo para un colihendido *Preparativos finales *La prueba final *La gran fuga *Tres no son multitud *Sangre en el campo de batalla *El rey ha muerto: ¡larga vida al rey! *El último deseo *Desaparecidos *El que no tiene nombre *Patito feo *Va fail, Elaine *Veni Vidi Vigo *Preparativos de batalla *Destino: Skellige *No hay sitio como el hogar *Ecos del pasado *Algo termina, algo comienza (Depende) *Por muy humilde que sea... (Blood and Wine - Depende) Galería Netflix Yennefer face.jpg|Yennefer (interpretada por Anya Chalotra) en la Serie de Netflix Netflix Yennefer full.jpg|En la Serie de Netflix (I) Yennefer (serie de Netflix).jpg|En la Serie de Netflix (II) Yennefer TW3.png|Render Yen eurogamer 1.jpg|Arte conceptual para The Witcher 3 (I) Yen eurogamer 2.jpg|Arte conceptual para The Witcher 3 (II) Bartlomiej-gawel-yen1.jpg|Arte conceptual para The Witcher 3 (III) Bartlomiej-gawel-yen4.jpg|Arte conceptual para The Witcher 3 (IV) Yennefer from Vengerberg badass artwork.jpg|Artwork promocional para The Witcher 3 A1.jpg|Modelo del rostro de Yennefer en progreso para TW3, basado en Klaudia Wróbel (I) Yen face eurogamer 2.jpg|Modelo en progreso del rostro de Yennefer para TW3, basado en Klaudia Wróbel (II) Yen face eurogamer 1.jpg|Modelo en progreso del rostro de Yennefer para TW3 Yen face eurogamer 3.jpg|Modelo en progreso del rostro de Yennefer para TW3 The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Yennefer.jpg|Póster promocional para The Witcher 3 Tw3 yennefer pawel mielniczuk.jpg|Render de The Witcher 3 Tw3 concept art Alternative Look for Yennefer.jpg|Arte conceptual con su atuendo alternativo para The Witcher 3 Yennefer alternate outfit.jpg|Atuendo alternativo de The Witcher 3 Yennefer Thelastwish.jpg|Yennefer en El último deseo Tw3 cardart neutral yennefer.png|Arte de la carta de gwynt en The Witcher 3 y el juego Gwent: Yennefer: Necromancer Tw3 cardart neutral yennefer alt.png|Arte de la carta de gwynt en The Witcher 3 y el juego Gwent: Yennefer: Conjurer Gwent cardart neutral yennefer.jpg|Arte de la carta del juego Gwent: Yennefer Gwent cardart nilfgaard yennefer enchantress.jpg|Arte de la carta del juego Gwent: Yennefer: Enchantress Tw Curse of Crows Yennefer.png|Yennefer en el cómic The Witcher: Curse of Crows Tw Killing Monster Yennefer.png|Yennefer en el cómic The Witcher: Killing Monsters TW2 Yen.jpg|Yennefer intentando curar a Geralt durante el pogromo de Rivia, flashback de The Witcher 2 Yennefer artwork2.png|Yennefer capturada por Eredin, flashback de The Witcher 2 Yennefer.jpg|Atuendo alternativo Yennefer tv series.jpg|Yennefer en The Hexer (I) Yennefer z filmu.jpg|Yennefer en The Hexer (II) Yeneffer TW-OFAF.png|Yennefer en el cómic The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame Referencias ar:ينيفر من فنغربرغ cs:Yennefer de:Yennefer el:Γέννεφερ en:Yennefer fr:Yennefer hu:Yennefer it:Yennefer lt:Jenefer nl:Yennefer van Vengerberg pl:Yennefer pt-br:Yennefer de Vengerberg ru:Йеннифэр sr:Јенефер uk:Йеннефер vi:Yennefer zh:葉妮芙 Categoría:Cuarterones Categoría:Aedirnianos Categoría:Hechiceros Categoría:Personajes de El último deseo Categoría:Personajes de La espada del destino Categoría:Personajes de La sangre de los elfos Categoría:Personajes de Tiempo de odio Categoría:Personajes de Bautismo de fuego Categoría:Personajes de La torre de la golondrina Categoría:Personajes de La dama del lago Categoría:Personajes de Estación de tormentas Categoría:Personajes de los cómics Categoría:Personajes de The Hexer Categoría:Personajes de la serie de TV de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 3 Categoría:Personajes de Blood and Wine